The Funny Thing About Music
by PanPandaPuff
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a girl in a rock band who goes by the name Yumi. She has all kinds of problems on her first day of high school but one cool guy saves her.


**Hey everyone! PanPandaPuff here! I'm finally back after so long! I completely renovated my account- bio, name, I even deleted all my stories. I'm gonna try to be more active on the account but now promises. I would also jist like to apologise for never updating my stories. I can't say that I'll upload frequently but I'll try to have something up once a month. Anyway, ONWARDS TOWARDS THOU STORY!**

"Three," His eyes glimmered in the dim light as his grin became contagious.

"Two," I glanced at him, giving him a wink.

"One," He grabbed my hand and we ran onto the stage, all worries getting drowned out by pure adrenaline.

Then suddenly, I was alone. Had I imagined that guy? I shook it off and screamed a hello to my fans before belting out my first song. Even if it was just a small gig, it was amazing!

I awoke, still fatigued from last night's performance. My eyelids were heavy and I felt my droziness pulling my head back to my pillow. I smiled as I pulled my blanket closer to my body, waiting for sleep to come again.

My eyes snapped open once more. _Shit!_ How long had I been asleep for? I checked my phone, 7:58- 5 missed calls, 13 texts and all kinds of social media notifications. I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed my uniform with no time to shower. Without even brushing my hair, I messily did some pigtails and was on my way.

I rushed downstairs, lucky enough to miss my dad and his over enthusiastic 'first day at high school' speech. I grabbed an apple to eat on the way, running out the door. _I couldn't be late today. Anyday but today. I can't deal with the humiliation of all the staring faces on my first day._

The bell chimed just as I made it in the gates, so relieving. I followed the people with my uniform to their class, completely clueless about how to navigate around the new place. The grade then began to split off into groups and anxiety got hold of me. I had no idea where to go and I knew no one who did. I stood awkwardly in the corridor for awhile, trying to convince myself that I'll be okay.

Something hit my shoulder and as I turned to look, I was met with brilliant emerald eyes. He swiftly bowed and apologised. I tried to tell him it was okay no words escaped my lips. I gave him a look that probably expressed intense desperation as he lead me away from the group to talk privately.

"I'm Soma Kukai." He said, his voice energetic and boyish, "And you are?"

I took a few deep breaths, attempting to stop my tears from falling."H-hinamori A-a-amu..." I said quietly. He gave me a grin, "What class are you in?" He continued. I told him I had no idea. He was confused by my response. "But all second years were told their classes at the end of last year. We weren't notified of any students joining this year." _SECOND YEARS?! I MESSED UP. I MESSED UP BAD._ "Um.. I'm a first year..." I squeaked. "But you you have the second year uniform..." He said, absolutely baffled by the discovery, "The first years wear a green skirt and tie. Your red ones would fool anyone." _OH. THIS WAS REALLY BAD._

"Um.. would you mind showing me wear to go then?" I was becoming more and more comfortable with him every second. He nodded and grabbed my hand, grinning as we ran. It seemed a familiar. I liked it.

He abruptly halted in front of some sheets of paper that were taped to a wall, with names all over them. He helped me search for my name and he brought me to class. We walked in together and I could hear the collective gasp from all of the girls hypnotised by his handsome features. If I hadn't have been so busy stressing by all the eyes on us, I probably would have joined them. Kukai walked right up to our teacher and said in a cool voice, "Sorry about this one, she got a bit confused." A blush rapidly spread to my face, "Her uniform isn't right but trust me, she's supposed to be here." He nodded and laughed as he waved Kukai back to his class. He introduced himself as Nikaido-sensei and handed me my schedule. If I had gotten to school on time, I would've been able to choose my seat but instead I was stuck next to a boy with blonde hair who seemed a bit too enthusiastic to learn. I smiled as I thought about Kukai. He was so kind to notice my emotional state. I owed him my life.

The bell rang and I packed up quickly, not wanting to miss a second of break. I walked out in search of a big tree to sit it. After what seemed like an eternity, I discovered a thickly branched cherry blossom tree which I climbed with ease. Once up there, I sat down and opened up my bag, only to find that I FORGOT MY LUNCH! I swear I'm the biggest idiot in existence. With my stomach growling, I pulled an old, tattered notebook from my bag along with my pencil case. Wanting to write a new song, I thought of inspiration. The only thing that came to mind were Soma Kukai's eyes. Brilliant, shining emeralds.

I was really getting into the writing process when a familiar "Hey," stopped me. I turned my head to see Kukai balancing against the tree on the branch above mine. I waved shyly in return. "What are you writing?" His curiosity obvious. I didn't know how to answer that so I just went with "Song lyrics." His face flashed with surprise and he immediately jumped down to my level, snatching the book from my hands. He flicked though it and I hid my face in shame. After a few minutes, he looked at me again, a look of shock on his face. It didn't look good. "Are you in a band?" He asked quietly. I slight nod was my only answer. "Do you guys perform?" I nodded again. "Are you Yumi from Freak Show Circus?" I nodded once more as a crazy grin spread across his face. "Yumi-chan! You're my idol! I love your music!" I let my inner character out a bit with, "Oh, really? Did you see our show last night?" He nodded, "I've never missed one!" I gave him a genuine smile, the first one since I started here.

 **Thanks for reading! I rreally hope you guy all liked it! I'll try to update soon!**

 **Luv and Lollipops**

 **PanPandaPuff**


End file.
